Vampirismo, Mi Enfermedad De NO Muerte
by Zerecita-Sakuchiha
Summary: -internada en Paris,tiene un problema de timidez y conoce a un sexy bombom que le dará sentido a su estadia en el internado- ¿Qué eres?- dije tomando su fría mano- Eso lo debes averiguar tu...Sakura- dijo su voz aterciopelada- Corregido!


-Hola soy SakUchiha otra vez, este es mi segundo Fic, leí toda la saga de Stephanie Meyer, la autora del libro Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer, y podría decirse que me he obsesionado con los vampiros ¡así que espero que les guste!-

Simbología:

-Amo a Sasuke- = Diálogos.

-*Amo a Sasuke*- = Pensamientos.

-(Amo a Sasuke)- = Diálogos entre Sakura y su Inner.

-_Amo a Sasuke_- = Expresiones y acotaciones.

Narrador de hoy: Sakura.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*Vampirismo, mi enfermedad de NO muerte*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capitulo 1**

**-Escuela De Locos-**

-¡No, no y no!- _grite enojada_- ¡No iré y punto!-

-Sakura, hija es una muy buena escuela, te va a encantar, no puedo dejarte un año sola aquí, sabes que debo irme por asuntos de trabajo a Canadá- _decía una mujer de pelo rosa-_

-Pero puedo irme a vivir con papá, perfectamente- _dije tratando de ser convincente_-

-No, olvídalo, tu papá te dejaría hacer lo que tu quisieras, incluso faltar a clases ¡a si que no!- _dijo finalmente mi mamá_- y apúrate en terminar las maletas que tu vuelo a Paris sale en menos de 2 horas-

-Maldita sea_…- maldije yéndome a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y me lancé sobre mi suave y cómoda cama-_ dios… extrañaré tanto mi cama…- _me levante y mire mi habitación que era ocupada solo por los muebles, mi ropa, mi guitarra, mis perfumes y mis diarios de vida que ya descansaban en las profundidades de mis maletas, Dios, mis modales son un asco, me llamo Sakura Haruno, vivo, ósea solo hasta hoy, aquí, en la ciudad de New York, Estados Unidos de América, soy una chica de 16 años, cabello largo y de un exótico y raro color rosa, tengo los ojos color Jade, soy de tez blanca como la nieve y tengo un serio problema… soy un poco tímida, que llego a parecer antisocial en ocasiones y lo que ocurre que a mi mamá le han trasladado a Canadá por un año en su trabajo y no quiere que me quede aquí en mi casa, ella quiere que valla a un internado en Paris, allí la escuela esta a 10 minutos de un pequeño pueblo y a horas de la civilización, ósea nos tienen allí aislados del mundo exterior y solo nos dejan salir en ocasiones especiales, por lo menos nos dejan ir al aburrido pueblo una vez por semana. En fin ya me estoy despidiendo de mi querida habitación, baje las escaleras, donde me caí barias veces por haber ido soñando despierta, llegue abajo con mis maletas y mamá abrió la puerta, el taxi ya nos esperaba afuera, salí de la casa donde había crecido y vivido toda mi infancia, el taxista se bajo, me dedico una sonrisa y metió mis maletas en la cajuela y yo y mamá subimos al taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, me senté mirando hacia atrás y pude ver mi casa que se perdía a lo lejos de mi vista-_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Dos criaturas se encontraban al la cima de la torre Eiffel en la oscuridad de la noche - ¿Estas seguro que quieres volver a la escuela hermano?, ya han pasado unos… 75 años desde la ultima vez que fuiste y al mismo internado quieres ir… no creo en verdad que sea un problema, todos los que alguna vez conociste allí ya descansan bajo tierra-

-Si, no lo se, tengo una corazonada… además los tiempos han cambiado… será interesante volver a la escuela…- _decía una criatura hermosa de ojos profundos-_

*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-*Ahora me encuentro en el maldito y aburrido avión, no puedo para de pensar que será de mi sin mi mamá un año, es mucho tiempo*- _suspire_-

-_Se encendió el altavoz_- Señores pasajeros, les habla el piloto de este avión, estamos a solo 15 minutos de aterrizar en Paris, esperó que el viaje halla sido de su agrado-

-_Ahora escuchaba música en mi I Pod, tan solo 15 minutos y comenzare un año nuevo en un lugar nuevo, valla que lógico_- Lo peor de todo es…-_dije en voz baja solo para mi-_ Mi timidez…-_El avión aterrizó en la pista y a los 5 minutos después se abrieron las puertas del avión, bajé por las altas escaleras y me dirigí a los transportes, estaba buscando un taxi y a su conductor con un letrero con mi nombre, hasta que lo vi, casi arrastrando mis maletas, porque sabia que si salía del aeropuerto, ya no habría vuelta atrás, llegue hasta el_- Hola… Yo… yo soy Sakura Haruno…- _dije con mi evidente desgracia-_

-Hola yo seré tu chofer que te llevara ahora en adelante cuando no estés en la escuela- _tomo mis maletas y las puso en la cajuela, subí al taxi y esté arrancó, vi la hermosa ciudad de París, me hubiera encantado conocerla, pero de otra forma, pude ver la torre Eiffel de lejos, pero aun así se vía alta, en fin veía que la civilización quedaba tras de mi, casi al limite de Paris había un sendero largo, pasaron exactamente unas 3 horas en taxi y pude ver el pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada, al igual que mi tétrica escuela que se veía a lo lejos, parecía una escuela grande y antigua, ahora que me fijaba me veía muy espaciosa, obvio es un internado pero no creí que fuera tan grande, en fin se que es de lo mejor, vi las cuentas de mi mamá, había pagado una fortuna aquí gracias a que le aumentaron el sueldo, ella confía tanto el mi que me dio una tarjeta de crédito para que la ocupe con moderación, en fin, no creo poder ocuparla en el pueblo ya que se ve antiguo, lejos de la tecnología, la tendré que ocupar cuando valla a la civilización de París, y sacare dinero en efectivo, dios se me olvido que tendré una compañera de cuarto, maldita sea, este es mi momento para cambiar_- ¿Cuánto falta Jonny?- _le pregunte al que ahora sería mi chofer para movilizarme a Paris y donde papá, es una buena persona, el viaje no se me hizo largo ya que el también es americano y me contaba de su vida, no me aburrí fue una gran historia-_

-Mm… solo falta pasar este camino por el bosque y llegaras a tu nueva escuela y hogar- _me dijo sonriendo-_

-Que bien- _dije con sarcasmo-_

-Sakura, date el tiempo de conocer el lugar, date tiempo para conocer a la gente- _me dijo como un sabio consejo-_

-Claro, pero es…difícil cuando no las conoces, ejemplo en el aeropuerto me costo hablarte, ahora ya no porque te conozco no se si me entiendes cual es mi problema- _dije algo extraña, porque así me sentía-_

-Si te entiendo, y por eso mismo te digo, aunque te cueste, habla con la gente, conversa y veras que la segunda vez te cueste menos y así luego tu problema ya no será un problema- _me dijo tocando la bocina y se abrieron las grandes puertas de mi nueva escuela __**"Internado Escondido Entre Las Hojas"**__-_

-Por lo menos el nombre no es tenebroso- _dije, legamos a la entrada del edificio de recepción, baje del taxi y Jonny me bajo las maletas_- gracias Jonny ha sido un placer-

-Lo mismo digo, cuídate mucho Sakura y recuerda, date tiempo para conocer a la gente- _me dijo pasándole mis maletas a un chico que parecía que trabajaba aquí-_

-Se las llevare a su habitación- _dijo y se fue-_

-Bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto en verdad, no quiero estar tanto tiempo aquí sin salir jeje- _dije al final con una risa-_

-Bueno, adiós- _me dio un abrazo, se subió al taxi y se fue-_

-Hora de decir que estoy aquí- _me fui a la recepción y me recibió una mujer de cabello corto negro-_

-Hola yo soy Shizune, vienes a registrarte cierto, por aquí ven- _me guió hasta su oficina- Tu nombre querida-_

-Sakura…Haruno- _no de nuevo maldita timidez-_

-Ten, estas son tus cosas_- me paso una hoja con mis horarios y clases, me paso una llave de habitación y otra de mi casillero_- lo que necesites puedes pedírmelo_- me sonrió-_

-Gracias Shizune- _Salí de la oficina, eso no fue tan malo-_

-_En mi llave salía que estaba en la torre sur, tercer piso, habitación 15, me dirigí para allá, mientras veía las instalaciones de mi nuevo hogar, la verdad era agradable, las paredes de color blanco y otras verde claro, tenían piso de madera antigua, y de repente __**¡POW!**__, me encontraba tirada en el piso, me alegre de ir con mis short's y no falta, y con mi poleron negro, no sabia si tropecé con algo o alguien así que primero mire, vi que un chico rubio se acariciaba la cabeza_- Oh lo lamento…perdona-

-Si que tienes la cabeza dura chica, no te preocu…- _se quedo en medio de la frase cuando me miro-_ ¿Sakura…?- _me pregunto dudoso-_

-Si, como sabes mi nom…- _lo mire a los ojos, esos inconfundibles ojos celestes brillosos_- ¿Naruto?- _pregunte algo confundida-_

-_El solo asintió con la cabeza_- ¿Sakura?-

-_Respondí de la misma manera, esperamos 5 segundos mientras con aseguramos que el otro era quien creíamos_- ¡Aaaah no lo puedo creer!- _gritamos al mismo tiempo y nos abrazamos, Naruto yo lo conocí un verano en New York, porque lo vi haciendo escándalo en el barrio chino parque no quería fideos, quería Ramen y no tenían, en fin lo ayude a salir de allí porque le estaba tratando de tirar sartenes y ollas en la cabeza por escandaloso, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos pero el me dijo que vivía en Paris y que probablemente no nos veríamos hasta en muchos años, así que nuestra amistad continuo gracias al Chat, hablábamos casi todos los días, yo sabia que el iba en un internado pero no me imagine que en este, nunca le pegunte como se llamaba su escuela_- Naruto no lo puedo creer que seas tu- _lo abraze_-

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer Sakura-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ¿qué hacer aquí?- _me pregunto confuso por mi visita a su escuela-_

-¿Te acuerdas de mi mamá?- _le pregunte, aunque sabia la respuesta-_

-Claro, si después del incidente en el barrio chino, me llevaste a tu casa y tu mamá no preparo Ramen, jeje- _dijo feliz-_

-Bueno ya trasladaron por su trabajo a Canadá y no me podía llevar con ella ni dejarme sola en casa, así que me mando aquí, además porque mi papá vive en París_- le dije con fastidio-_

-Si, si lo recuerdo, me lo contaste, ¡pero que bien Sakura-chan estas en la misma escuela que yo, nos vamos a divertir mucho! Ven vamos -_dijo poniéndonos de pie_- tengo que mostrarte la escuela-

-Si pero primero debo ir a mi habitación- _le dije con nerviosismo_-

-Tranquila, mira ve y nos juntamos en la recepción en 1 hora ¿bueno_?- me pregunto con una sonrisa que le destacaban sus marcas de felino en la cara-_

-Bueno, nos vemos- _dije yéndome a mi habitación, subí por las escaleras, ya habían mas chicas conversando sobre sus vacaciones, me miraban mucho y eso me puso nerviosa, creo que el color de mi pelo llama mucho la atención, llegue a la puerta y introduje la llave, respire profundo y abrí la puerta_- con… permiso- _dije entrando y vi a una chica rubia, de cabello largo y liso amarrado a una coleta alta, de tez blanca como yo y ojos azules-_

-Hola, pasa, soy Ino Yamanaka, ¿Cómo te llamas?- _me pregunto con una sonrisa-_

-_Es amable, no será difícil_- Sa…Sakura… Haruno…- _le dije entrecortadamente, diablos y yo que creí que iba a ser fácil-_

-Es un gusto Sakura, oye pareces un poco tímida o es mi idea- _dijo dándome un besito en cada mejilla- _

-Uf_…- suspiré_- no, no es tu idea, si, soy tímida, cada vez que hablo con alguien que no conozco me pongo nerviosa y hablo entrecortadamente y nunca puedo terminar una frase, solo con la gente que me agrada y me siento cómoda me salen las palabras fácilmente-

-Bueno, me alegro de ser una de esas personas, porque de todo lo que hablaste te entendí perfectamente y hablaste de corrido sin equivocarte_- me sonrío_-

-Pero… ¡Dios tienes razón!- _me deje caer en una cama_- no puedo creerlo…gracias-

-No es nada, estoy segura que seremos muy buenas amigas, mientras no te acerques a mí novio Sai- _me dijo posesivamente_-

-No te preocupes, no me gusta quitarles el novio a mis amigas, Oh lo lamento voy muy rápido, aun no me conoces y talvez no quieras ser mi amiga- _dije algo triste_-

-Oye no digas esas cosas, me agradas mucho, Jajaja yo ya te considero mi amiga, a y nos llevaremos bien mientras no seas amiga de la zorr… perdón quise decir Karin- _dijo con asco-_

-Por que no debo juntarme con ella- _pregunte interesada en lo que pudiera decirme-_

-Porque simplemente es una zorra, creedme, te darás cuenta de ello y ¿qué te parece nuestra habitación?- _me pregunto feliz-_

-Es fabulosa, no lo había notado_- y así era, una habitación gigantesca para nosotras dos, de paredes color rosa y la alfombra roja, tenía una gran ventana y cortinas blancas, y teníamos un armario espacioso_- será mejor comenzar a desempacar- _dije abriendo mi maleta-_

-Si tienes razón- _dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo_- ¿Y conoces a alguien de aquí?-

-Si, conozco a un amigo, se llama Naruto- _le dije mientras colgaba mi chaqueta en el perchero-_

-Espera… ¿Naruto Uzumaki talvez?- _me pregunto sorprendida_-

-Si, es el, ¿tu también lo conoces?- _le pregunte_-

-Si, no puedo creer que seas amiga de el, me sorprendes Sakura- _me dijo no se de que forma si era halago o desagrado-_

-¿Por que?- _le pregunte_-

-Naruto no tiene muchos amigos aquí- _me dijo con cierto tono de lastima-_

-El es muy simpático ¿por qué no tiene muchos amigos?-

-No me corresponde a mi decírmelo Sakura, el te lo dirá si se lo preguntas-

-Claro…- _con Ino seguimos conversando de otras cosas y ya habíamos ordenado la habitación a nuestro antojo y quedó perfecta, mire el reloj de la pared y me di cuenta que faltaban 10 minutos para reunirme con Naruto_- Bueno Ino me voy, debo ir con Naruto a recorrer la escuela-

-Claro que te diviertas, nos vemos luego- _me dijo sonriendo_-

-Adiós- _salí de la habitación y volví a sentir miradas en mi, me sentí incomoda, de repente una chica de cabello rojo paso al lado de mi y me empujo tirándome al piso-_

-Lo lamento- _se_ _nota el sarcasmo en su chillona voz-_ no sabía que si te habías teñido el cabello o te pusiste chicle en el- _dijo tratando de insultarme_-

-Cállate Karin- _dijo una voz detrás de mí-_

-¡Sasukesito me has venido a ver a mi verdad!- _dijo emocionada_-

-Claro que no- _dijo la voz_- deja me molestar a las chicas nuevas- _sin verle la cara aun me ayudo a levantarme-_ pasaba por aquí y escuche tu escándalo, además toda la escuela sabe que la única teñida eres tu, ahora vete-

-Arrrg! – _dijo Karin y se fue_-

-Gracias…- _voltee_ _a verle y ya no estaba, era como si hubiera desaparecido_- Dios…- _me fui a la recepción y ahí estaba Naruto_ – Ya llegue-

-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿lista?- _me pregunto_-

-Si, vamos- _salimos de la recepción y nos dirigimos a los jardines y nos sentamos_- Naruto…- _le llame_-

-Si Sakura-chan- _me respondió_-

-Por que no tienes muchos amigos aquí, necesito saber- _le dije-_

-Ah… ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?- _me lo pregunto_-

-Ino… ¿es tu amiga?- _pregunte interesada_-

-Si… solo ella ha sido siempre mi amiga, hay otra chica a quien le agrado, se llama Hinata, pero su primo no la deja acercarse a mí…- _dijo con tristeza_-

-Pero por que… ósea tu eres genial Naruto, eres un chico simpático, ¿por qué?- _le dije sin entender_-

-Lo que pasa es que cuando nací, un demonio llamado Kyuubi, se metió en mi cuerpo y me aspecto se fue tornando como el de un zorro- _dijo señalando las marcas de sus mejillas_- y me tuvieron que hacer un exorcismo para quitar al demonio de mi, pero aun tengo algunos rasgos que me hacen verme algo salvaje, cuando me enojo mi ojos de ven rojos, no se porque…el caso es que no se como la historia se supo, todos me rechazan porque creo que me detestan por haber sido el cuerpo de un demonio o porque me tienen miedo… Sakura quiero que entiendas que yo hago daño, y que no te lo conté porque tenia miedo perder a una de mis pocos amigos-

-Naruto…- _lo abrase_- no seas tonto, yo no me voy a alejar de ti por tu pasado, eres mi amigo y nada lo va a cambiar…- _le dije sonriéndole-_

-Sakura-chan…. Gracias- _nos separamos_- ahora tengo 3 amigos-

-Quienes son…- _le pregunte_-

-Tú, Ino y Sasuke- _me dijo_-

-¿Sasuke?- _me acorde del chico que me ayudo y que luego desapareció_-

-Si, Sasuke Uchiha, es nuevo, lo conocí hoy, es mi compañero de habitación, nunca antes había tenido un porque nadie quería acercarse a mi, y el se mostró muy amable conmigo, es un gran chico, luego te lo presento bueno…-

-Bueno…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-_A pocos metros en la sombra una figura observaba a la Pelirosa, inspiro aire y quedó fascinado por su aroma a cerezos tan apetecible_- no puedo, no quiero hacerte daño, cerca de mi corres riesgos… pero soy tan egoísta que te quiero para mi…- _dijo pasando su lengua por su labio superior-_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Oye ya esta oscureciendo y estoy cansada, lo peor mañana comienzan las clases, espero que coincidamos en algunas materias- _nos paramos_- nos vemos mañana Naruto-

-Adiós Sakura-chan- _dijo yéndose a la torre norte de los chicos y yo a la sur-_

-_Camine por el pasillo de la recepción, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta y allí se encontraba Ino mirándome sorprendida_- ¿ocurre algo Ino?- _me paso una nota_- ¿para mi?- _pregunte y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, y leí la nota: __quien menos te lo esperas, es lo que quiero que imagines de mi para que no te sorprendas luego_.- ¿Quién lo ha mandado Ino?- _dije extrañada_-

-No lo se, se deslizo por debajo de la puerta y cuando abrí no había nadie…- _me dijo-_

-_No había nadie…No había nadie… me resonó esa frase en la cabeza y me acorde del chico que no pude ver…_- que extraño jeje talvez una broma, en fin_- metí la nota en mi diario y lo guarde debajo de mi almohada-_ Sabes, Naruto me lo contó todo, te admiro Ino, eres un gran persona por no dejarlo solo, ahora ya nos tiene a nosotras y a un chico que es su compañero de habitación y se llevan bien por lo que me dijo-

-Me alegro tanto, por desgracia en años anteriores con Naruto coincidimos muy pocas veces en clases, espero que este año sea diferente, se la pasaba solo…- _dijo triste_-

-No importa eso ahora, ahora nosotras estaremos con el… oye, conocí a la zorra de Karin- _dije enojada-_

-Por el tono en tu voz adivino que no fue nada agradable- _dijo Ino_-

-Me tiró al piso y se comenzó a burlar de mi cabello, que por cierto es natural- _dije obviamente-_

-¿Y que paso…?- pregunto Ino- _con rabia_.

-Llegó un chico y me ayudo a pararme, y la insulto, ¡¡¡la llamo escandalosa y teñida!!! Jajaja- _dije feliz_-

-Me alegro que alguien la pusiera en su lugar y ¿Quién era?- _me pregunto-_

-No lo se… cuando iba a voltear para agradecerle ya no estaba, era como si hubiera desaparecido- _le dije a Ino_-

-Que extraño… bueno deberíamos dormir… mañana es el primer día y no quiero tener ojeras- _dijo buscando su pijama-_

-Tienes razón…- _hice lo mismo y me fui a cepillar los dientes y mi cabello, luego me metí a la cama y me dormí profundamente-_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bueno espero que les gustara, lo continuare pronto al igual que **¿Vida Normal o Vida Real?**, se despide SAKUCHIHA.


End file.
